Volitile
by ZimLover05
Summary: ( this is act two to honey in gears, folks --this will be , becaus eit is madein acts like a play) a worls away in the slums of chicago , bnurns the flame of revenge ;reguardless of time or fate. But zim is neither dead , nor alone ..andhis lover seeks Di


Disclaimer Forward   
I do not own Invader Zim ,  
And the names of the differant Orginizations and Police Systems belong to the guys who made CowBoyBeBop , Not including , my creation of Zim's Syndicate :   
Artifical Intelligance . Also , Cassidy and herself belong to my bestest friend , Aqua ,   
And myself ( zimlover/lex / Horuka ) belongs to me .   
  
***  
  
  
For the darkness to my light ;  
my Invader , and my innocant .  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
***  
  
***  
  
  
  
The tepid rain drummed it's fingers on the rotting roof   
drowning out the silance. A shadow plodded its way up the hall, wounded from   
  
the lack of hallogen . There hadn't been a beam of electricity here for years ,  
not since the eviction notice was nailed to the door, and long before they found this refuge. The drawing room was probably the darkest room in the house. For as a rule ,  
not even candles remained lit in the upper chambers , so as to hide movement and patrons . As rare as both were , not one of them could risk being caught; not now , not ever .   
Horuka paced back and forth across the chipped tile. She kept her attention focused toward the half-boarded window ; but as time progressed , more and more disturbing thoughts hijacked her mind. Zim had been in no condition to fight , much less slink out of being arrested . Her stomach wrenched ; recalling the stench of charred flesh . She broke her stride,and mulled the shadow, deeper black, as it pooled at her feet . "You will suffer." Lifting her eyes to glare out the window, " I curse the day I met you , Dib ."   
Lightening stoke accross her naked shoulders , shattering at the base of her neck ."Hmmm... That's one more thing we seem to have in common . Isn't it ?" A voice as black as her shadow whispered .  
Horuka's head darted up . Dark and as red, as a bottle of wine , two eyes burned from the threshold . Zim's boots creaked across the floor as he walked in to meet her . Long bandages were strapped to his arms and bare chest, where crimson slowly pushed through in places .  
She turned , the gossamer shawl falling to the floor . Her spine, already buckling in a habit of bowing .   
He caught her softly by the wrists, "Do'nt ... "  
After a long moment , she crossed a hand to his face ,cupping his cheek in her palm . Dark patches of emerald and blackened blood, branded his features .   
"He has..." Horuka taughtly whispered , quickly cut off by the fingers dropped to her lips . Their eyes met.  
" Shh..." , Zim placed a gloved hand over hers , edging them both lower . A tremor swept through her hand as it rested on the binding to his heart; proving to her that his strength was returning .   
" He will see it.", He gibed softly, " They all will see . And they will regret their stupidity for trying ." Zim drew her closer.  
Horuka curled her lips into a knowing smile and skimmed her fingers over the back of his neck . " Now , Now. You'll just give them the satisfaction of your attention ."  
" Mm, Now why shouldn't I ?", He grinned, pressing a hand to the small of her back. "Are you jealous Pet ? "  
" No ." She coquetishly looked at him through her lashes.   
" What?" Zim asked , knowing she was up to something.  
" I've brought you something ."  
Zim cast her a skeptical glance, as she lifted herself out from his arms and retuned to the hall . His eyes widened as Horuka suddenly reappered, bringing someone with her . A lithe , willowy person who was bound and tightly gagged .   
Horuka's eyes flicckered , her raspberry lips drawing up into a slow , proud grin .   
"Your Stray , Monamor ?"  
" A-aqua ??" Zim's expression jumped , and them settled gradulally into a mock grin . He watched as she tugged her to into a sit .   
"The one and only , " Horuka answered , drinking in the look he bore .   
" Dib cannot foresake Cassidy if she comes for his assistance . She has been instructed on what is to be done . "   
Aqua sat still , a deliberate glare locked on Zim from beneath a curtain of her light brown hair , biting at the gag .   
  
Horuka glanced at him as he tore his sight from the gift before him .   
" Does this please you , my lord ?"  
  
He paused for a moment , enraptured by his partner's thought and nodded briskilly . " Yes , he chuckled coldly , " Oh, it pleases me so ." He placed his hands behind his back , continuing , " Dib will practially dash to us. This is my chance; Our chance ." Zim grinned and chuckled some more , his shoulders heaving with every laugh  
  
"You forget , my love .. " she paused , running a finger down one of the bandages . " I learned from the best ."   
He grinned back at her . " HeHeHe.So you have , my queen . :"  
Aqua looked away as he drew Horuka into his arms , their lips locked in a ravenous kiss ; discusted not only with her supiriors' workings , but with what she had done . A part of her knew she deserved her eventual fate . No one got out of a syndicate alive , and this was her price .   
  
At long last Horuka parted from him , and gave a side glance to her gift .   
" Oh dear sister . why dont you join me for this night , hmm ? "   
  
*** 


End file.
